


スチームローラー

by kude_son



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kude_son/pseuds/kude_son
Summary: ドラマ「ティーンウルフ」、ノギツネ/スタイルズ。スタイルズがノギツネにとらわれるきっかけのことや、とらわれてゆくまでの話。おそらく、season3Bより少し前のできごと。





	スチームローラー

　疎外感、とも違う。別に自分がその場にそぐわないと思っているわけではないから。  
　けれど、どこか割り切れない、自分の手足の動きがギクシャクするような感覚。  
　あるときからスタイルズは自分がずっと、そんな感覚にとらわれていることを知っている。振り払いたいのに振り払えない。振り払うにはどうしたらいいのだろうか。  
　スタイルズはここのところ毎日、そう考える。

 

　スコットが狼になったこと。  
　それによって、スコットにとってのスタイルズの立場は、変わらないようでいておそらく変わった。  
　身体が弱く、ラクロスも下手くそで、学校でも誰にも顧みられなかったスコット。スタイルズだって成績こそ良かったけれど、落ち着きのない性格で学校に馴染めているとはいえず、スコットと似たような立場だった。  
　スタイルズはそんなスコットと、傷を舐め合うように、寄り添うように、幼い頃から一緒に生きてきた。スタイルズもスコットも、お互いが必要だった。強くない者たちがこの弱肉強食でリアルな社会で生きていくのはこれまでずっと大変だったし、これからももっと大変になるのは分かっていた。けれど、スコットとこんな風にして一緒にいられるのなら、なんとかかんとか生き抜いていけると思っていた。それを腐れ縁と呼ぶのだとしても、それで良かった。そのはずだった。  
　そんなスコットが、一変した。  
　スコットが狼になってから、スコットにとっての自分とはいったい何なのだろうとスタイルズはよく考える。特に、ピーターを倒し、力を制御できるようになってからのスコットは、強かった。喘息の症状が出なくなり、さらに物理的に強い身体能力を得たというだけではない。精神的にも安定し、群れを率いていくだけの心の強さを身に着けつつあった。アルファとして、リーダーとしての優しささえも見られるようになり、スコットは狼になる前と同じ男とは思えないほどの大きな人間になっていっていた。  
　スコットが少しずつ遠くなっていく気がする。  
　だからといって別に、それにひきかえ自分は……なんて思っているわけではない。スタイルズは狼になんてなりたくなかった。狼になるチャンスはいくらでもあった。ピーターやデレクに狙われていたこともあったし、スコットに頼むことだってできたはずだった。チャンスなんかではなくて、ピンチと呼ぶべきかもしれないが、とにかく狼になる機会は何度もあった。けれど、それは嫌だった。狼になんてなりたくなかったし、狼になるべきではない、とスタイルズの本能が訴えかけていた。だから、スコットに引け目を感じているわけでもない。スコットは今でもスタイルズの隣にいる。それだけは昔から変わらない。

 

　だったら、いま自分が覚えている焦燥感は何なのだろう。  
　スタイルズは毎晩、自分のベッドでそう考える。  
　そんな風なおかしな感覚にとらわれるようになったある日、スタイルズは一人の少年と出会った。

 

　その日は珍しく平和な昼休みだった。急いで調べなければいけないこともないし、怪しい動きをするクラスメイトや教師がいるわけでもない。保安官の父も家でのんびりと朝食を摂っていたから、今日のビーコンヒルズにはとりたてて事件がないのだろう。最近の記憶にはないほどの、本当に凪いだ一日だった。  
「スコット、メシそれだけなのか？」  
「カネがないんだよ。昨日ボスのところに行けなかったから、今月のバイト代まだもらってなくて」  
「じゃ、これやろうか？」  
「お前それ嫌いなだけだろ？なんで取ったんだよ」  
「別にいいだろ、俺の気持ちが受け取れないってのか」  
　まるでビーコンヒルズではないごく普通の街の、ごく普通の学校みたいに平和な、ランチタイムのカフェテリア。いつもみたいにふざけながらスコットの向かいに座ったスタイルズは、自分の隣に座っている生徒に目を留めた。いや、うちの高校の生徒なのかどうか、彼に見覚えはなかったが、服装とか年齢やなんかも別段浮いたりはしていなかったから、スタイルズも特に違和感は覚えなかった。  
「やあ」  
　彼は、自分の隣に座ったスタイルズのことをちらりと見て小さく微笑み、ごく自然に挨拶をした。その表情は、まるで古くからの友だちに対するもののようにスタイルズは感じた。  
「ん……？俺、君と会ったことあったっけ？どこかの授業で一緒だった？」  
　スタイルズは当然の疑問を返す。けれど、彼は悠然と笑う。彼がスタイルズに目を向けると、自分の周囲の空気がすうっと薄くなったような気がした。  
「どうだろう。でもそんなことはどうでもいいと思わないか？」  
「ふうん……」  
　煙に巻こうとするような、まるで哲学みたいな答えだったのに、スタイルズはなぜだか納得させられてしまう。嫌味な奴だとか、そんな風にも思わなかった。スタイルズの周りにいる友人たちは、（たくさんの秘密はあれど）普通の高校生らしいもっと分かりやすい奴らばかりで、こんなタイプの友だちだって今までいなかった。だから普段のスタイルズならそんなわけの分からないペースに巻き込まれることはなかったはずだった。  
「ねえ、ぼくはずっと前から君のことを見ていたんだよ」  
　だからどの授業で、と訊きたくなったのを飲み込んでしまったのはどうしてか。スタイルズの性格からして、質問したいのを我慢できるような人間ではないはずなのに。  
「なんで俺？」  
　やっと訊けたのはそれだけだった。彼は意味ありげに表情をゆるめる。からかっているようには見えない、とスタイルズは思った。  
「なんでって、ずっと前からそう決めてたからだよ。仲良くなりたかったんだ」  
「だったら、声かけてくれたらいいだろ。俺はいつでも友だち募集中だぜ。恋人もだけど」  
「今がそのタイミングなんだ。そのタイミングを待ってたからね」  
「ふうん。ま、別にかまわないけど」  
　初対面だけれど、彼から好意のようなものを向けられてスタイルズは悪い気はしなかった。少年は別におかしな奴には見えなかったし、どこか惹かれるような、スタイルズが共鳴できるようなものを持っている気がした。それが何なのか、まったく説明はできなかったけれど。  
「ねえ、今度きみの部屋に遊びに行くね」  
「え？……ああ、いいけど」  
　やはり飲まれるように肯定の返事をする。  
「じゃあ、またね」  
　彼がスタイルズに向かって笑い、一瞬、また空気が薄くなった気がした。  
「うん……。あっ、あれっ、スコット」  
　スタイルズはふと我に返る。手元の自分のトレイを見ると、ポテトもマカロニもちゃんと食べ終わっていた。味も覚えているから、間違いなく自分が食べていたのだろう。いつもの食べ慣れたジャンクな味だ。食べている間、隣の少年とずっと話をしていて、スコットのことをすっかり忘れていた。カフェテリアで席についてからあの少年としか話をしていなかった気がするから、いくらスコットでも気を悪くしているかもしれない。けれど向かいに座る親友は涼しい顔でスタイルズに笑いかけた。  
「ん？どうした？キョロキョロして」  
「えっと、あれ？俺……今、ずっとお前と話ししてなかったと思って……」  
「は？」  
「いま俺、ずっと他の奴と喋ってただろ……？」  
「何言ってんだ？スタイルズ今ずっと僕に化学の補習の話ししてただろ？ハリス先生の補習の時間が長すぎるって愚痴をさ」  
「……そうだっけ？いや……それならいいんだ」  
　スタイルズは心の中で首をひねった。隣の席を見ると、誰も座っていなかった。机も汚れていないし、パイプ椅子はきちんと揃えられたままだった。まるであの少年は最初からそこに座っていなかったかのように見えた。スコットがトレイを持って立ち上がったので、何か化かされたようなおかしな気分に包まれながらスタイルズもそれに続く。

 

　午後の授業の間、スタイルズは食堂で会った少年のことを思い返す。そういえば名前も知らないままだ。よく分からない変な奴だった。変な奴だったと思う割りには、どうしてかあいつのことを考えてしまうけれど。  
　そこまで考えて、スタイルズの頭に疑問符が浮かんだ。  
（あいつ、どんな顔だった……？）  
　思い出せない。顔だけではない。髪型も、服装も、体格も、声も、喋り方も。あの少年の見た目を、何も思い出せない。あいつと喋ったという記憶はちゃんとあるのに。雲をつかむような会話ではあったが、内容だって覚えている。記憶力はかなりいい方なのに、さっき会ったばかりの奴の顔も何も思い出せないなんて初めてのことだ。  
　なんなんだ、あいつは。でも、俺と友だちになりたいと言っていた。ずっと友だちになりたかったと言われて悪い気はしなかった。また会えるのだろうか。いやいや、なんでまた俺はあのわけの分からない奴のことばかり考えているのか。  
「スティリンスキくん、聞いているのか！」  
　ぐるぐるぐるぐる考えていたところで教師に注意され、思考を中断されたスタイルズは首をすくめた。教師もみんな俺を目のかたきにしてる気がする、とイラついたがなんとか思いとどまる。ちょっと授業態度が悪いからといって歴史の授業まで補習にされたらやってられない。前に座るスコットがちらりとスタイルズのことを見る。少し不安げな目をしていた。スタイルズは「大丈夫」の意味を込めてスコットに向かって鼻の頭にシワを寄せてみせた。

 

　あの焦燥感は、スタイルズがどんな日々を過ごしていても消えてくれなかった。ハンターやモンスターと戦うために知恵を絞っても、ちょっとリディアと個人的な話をできて喜んでいても、あの不思議な少年と喋ったりしても、いろいろな経験をしても消えてくれなかった。  
　だから今夜もまた、あの感覚に苛まれる。それを自覚してから、少しずつ寝つきが悪くなっていく気がした。なかなか眠れないし、やっと眠れても夜中に目を覚ましてしまうことも多い。スタイルズは部屋を暗くしてベッドで目を閉じてみたが、やっぱりすぐには眠れそうになかった。ここのところずっと疲れていて、いつも以上にどこかイライラしている。  
　それでも、うとうとと眠ってはいたのだろう。あまり眠った気はしないが、時計を見るといつの間にか真夜中になっていた。幸い今日は満月ではない。スコットは満月でももう平気だけれど、オメガたちが騒ぎ出さない方が平和に決まってる。だからちょっとホッとして、水でも飲もうかとスタイルズは身体を起こした。

　そのとき、どこからか声がして、スタイルズは身震いした。寒い日ではあったけれど、外気の冷たさからではなく身体の内部から、とつぜん全身に寒気が走る。その声はいったいどこから聞こえてくるのか。怯えてあたりを見回すが、声の主は分からなかった。いや、声ではなくて音なのかもしれない。腹の底に響き、スタイルズの脳の奥まで届くような、薄気味悪い音だった。  
　身も凍るような禍々しい声なのに、スタイルズの身体はベッドから降り、部屋から出ようとしていた。勝手に身体が動くのだ。その動きに抵抗したいという気持ちはなくもなかったが、抵抗の意志は次第に薄れてゆき、ただのイメージの塊が頭の中にとどまるだけになってしまう。手足はそのイメージの塊からの命令をまったく聞いてくれず、スタイルズは裸足のまま家の外に出ざるを得なかった。吐く息が白く、足が冷たい。

　気づくと、スタイルズは真っ暗な森の中にいた。スコットと出かけて運命を変えることになったあの雑木林よりもずっと暗く、深い森だった。これまで来た記憶はなかった場所だ。見上げても鬱蒼と茂る枝から漏れる月の光はほとんどなく、かろうじて森だと分かる程度の暗さだった。自分の掌すらもろくに見えないほどの闇の中で、スタイルズは立ち尽くしていた。素足が踏む湿った落ち葉の冷たさがじめじめと伝わってきて気持ちが悪い。  
　スタイルズの目の前に異形の人間がいた。漆黒の闇の中、自分が実際にそれを視認できていたのかどうかは分からない。けれど、それがいるのは分かった。異形の、人間なのかどうか……人の形はしているものの、ごつごつとした顔には布らしき白いものがぐるぐると巻かれ、手も異様に分厚い。長い牙を持った黒々とした口は怪物のようにグロテスクだった。吐き気をもよおす臭いがする。唸り声のようなものが聞こえたのはこの者からなのかどうか。  
　そんなものが目の前にいることが分かっても、スタイルズは逃げ出すことができなかった。膝がガタガタ鳴っているが、しゃがみ込むことも何故かできない。寒さと恐怖で背中が震えた。異形の者は、突っ立ったまま動けないスタイルズのことを睨めまわした。醜悪な口からしゅうしゅうと息が漏れ、それがスタイルズの顔にかかる。それなのに顔をそむけることができない。顔を歪めて、泣きそうになりながら、必死でそれをよけようとするが、怪物の生暖かく、そして冷たい息の感触はスタイルズの頬にいつまでも残った。  
　異形の者は何も言わない。荒い呼吸でただスタイルズを睨めつけるだけだ。けれど、その者から凶悪な「気」が伝わってくるのが分かった。スタイルズに対する強烈な悪意だった。脅迫のようにも感じられる強い強い悪意。何の力も持たないスタイルズにもその「気」が伝播してきて、そしてまるで共振するようにスタイルズを揺さぶった。ぐらぐらと目眩がするのは、暴力的な悪意に自分自身が取り込まれそうになっているからだろうか。自分に対する悪意に、自分が取り込まれそうになっている。いったいどういうことだろう。スタイルズは混乱する。  
　どれだけそうしていたのか。永遠のような時間が経って、やっと目を閉じることができた。これまでまったく動かなかった腕がぶるりと震えるように動き、スタイルズはその腕で自分の頭を抱えた。声帯もやっと動き始め、腹の底から声が声が出た。  
「う、……うあ……あー……！！！」  
　スタイルズはうずくまり、ようやく叫んだ。やめろ、やめてくれ、とうわ言のように口に出す。自分の声が自分の耳に届くのが分かった。怖い。とにかく怖い。全身が恐怖に支配されている。身体が動くようになったけれど、その場から逃げ出すだけの気力が湧いてきたのはしばらく経ってからだった。そもそも、どこへ逃げればいいのか。ここはどこなのか。スタイルズは叫び、そして走った。走りに走った。

 

　───スタイルズは、いつの間にか自分がベッドの上にうつ伏せに倒れ込んでいることを知る。慣れ親しんだシーツの感触、自分のベッドだ。恐る恐る目を開ける。部屋の中も窓の外もまだ暗いけれど、ごく普通の夜の暗さだ。さっきまでみたいに何も見えないわけではない。窓が開け放たれていて、外気が部屋の隅々まで凍らせるようだった。スウェット姿のスタイルズは、自分の肩がガタガタ震えていることを知った。寒い。身体の芯まで凍えるように、ただ寒い。寒さと、言い知れぬ恐怖感が身体を震わせていた。  
　ようやく身体を起こし、ベッドの縁に座る。自分の肩を抱きながら考える。何がこれほど怖いのか、俺は何に怯えていたのか……。そして先程の出来事のことを思い出す。また恐怖で肩が震えた。あの不気味な人間。見知らぬ漆黒の森。自分であそこへ行ったというのだろうか。あれは本当のことなのだろうか。  
　そこまで考えて、自分の足が泥で汚れていることに気づき、スタイルズは息を呑んだ。スウェットのズボンの裾も汚れている。足の裏に落ち葉の切れ端のようなものがこびりついている。自分の歩いた跡だろうか、床にも引きずったような泥の汚れがついていた。やはり、俺はあそこへ行ったのか。夢ではなかった。あの異形に会ったというのか。  
　スタイルズはますます混乱して、自分の肩を両腕で抱えて身体を折った。落ち着け、深呼吸をしろ。そう自分に言い聞かせても、動悸は速くなってゆく一方だった。息が苦しい。目眩がする。落ち着け、忘れろ。ぎゅっと目をつぶって必死で呼吸を整えようとする。でも怖い……

　そのとき、スタイルズの身体にふわりと暖かい感触が重なった。スタイルズの皮膚も、筋肉も、骨も凍らせていたような寒さが、ほんのわずかずつだが溶かされていく感覚があった。  
「スタイルズ、大丈夫だよ」  
　かけられた声が誰のものかは分からなかった。聞き覚えがあるような、ないような。若い男性の、優しい声だった。温かみを持つ心地よい声だったが、スコットやダニーなどよく知る友人のものではない。誰だろう。その声の主が、スタイルズの肩や背中を撫でているようだった。  
「う……」  
　スタイルズは震えながら顔を上げる。そばにいたのは、学校の食堂で会った少年だった。おそらく、だけれど。顔や声を覚えていないから、おそらくあの少年なのだろうと直感で思う。なんで彼がここにいるのだろう。スタイルズは必死で声を絞り出す。  
「なん……で、ここに？」  
「さっき言っただろ？君のところに遊びに行くってさ」  
「そうか……」  
　不思議なことに、また納得させられてしまった。今にして思えばおかしなことだが、このときは他のことを考えるだけの余裕がなかったからかもしれない。  
「スタイルズ、何も怖いことはない。君はぼくがいれば大丈夫だから」  
「うん……」  
　彼の手はスタイルズの背中を優しくさする。そうされていると、震えが少しずつ収まってくるような気がした。次第に息がしやすくなってくる。スタイルズが落ち着いたのを見計らってか、少年はスタイルズの肩を抱き、そっと身体を起こした。スタイルズがぼんやりと彼の顔を見ると、彼はスタイルズの上半身を自分のところに抱き寄せた。驚きはしなかった。彼にそうされると、不思議なほどに落ち着くとスタイルズは思った。先ほどのまでの動悸が急速に収まってゆく。  
　彼はスタイルズの身体を強く抱きしめ、背中や後頭部を撫でた。スタイルズはされるがままで彼の肩に頭を預け、目を閉じる。気持ちがいい。次第に眠気が襲ってくる。それもそうだろう、まだ真夜中なのだ。  
「疲れただろ。もう寝なよ。明日、学校が終わったら僕と遊びに行こう」  
「……ん」  
　スタイルズは彼に抱きしめられたまま眠りに落ちそうだった。返事をしたような気もするが、できなかったような気もする。自分がいつ眠ったのかはもう分からなかった。

 

　スタイルズが目を覚ますともう朝で、部屋には誰もいなかった。開け放したまま眠ったはずの部屋の窓はぴったりと閉じられ、スタイルズは暖かいベッドできちんと横になっていた。あれからよく眠ったようで、久しぶりのすっきりとした目覚めだった。あのとき感じた震えるほどの恐怖感は今はほとんどない。しかし、床にはわずかに泥の跡が残っていたし、ズボンの裾にも汚れがあった。真夜中の奇妙な記憶は、夢ではなくて、本当にあったことなのかもしれない。いったい何だったというのだろうか。首をひねりながらスタイルズはベッドを降りた。

 

 

　放課後、帰宅したスタイルズが家の鍵を開けようとすると、玄関ポーチのそばにあの少年がいた。  
「やあ、スタイルズ」  
「ああ」  
　やっぱり彼の顔を覚えていなくて、たぶんあの少年なのだろうと感じるだけだった。けれど、笑顔でスタイルズを出迎える彼の顔を見ると、自分がどことなくホッとするように思った。  
「君のジープで遊びに行かないか？」  
「……いいけど」  
　また頷いてしまう。そういえば、いつだったかそんなことを言われていたような気がした。記憶は定かではなかった。彼はにっこりと笑う。  
「やった。じゃあ今から行こう」  
　ポケットからキーを取り出して、スタイルズはジープに乗り込み、エンジンを掛けた。愛用のおんぼろジープの今日の機嫌はまずまずだ。彼はためらうことなく助手席のドアを開けてシートに収まった。行き先も分からないまま、ジープはガタガタと走り出す。  
「どこへ行くんだ？」  
「どこでもいい。スタイルズと行けるのなら」  
　恋人にこんなことを言われたら気分が良いだろうという言葉だった。だからなのだろうか、スタイルズはその言葉に後押しされたようにアクセルを踏んだ。ジープはビーコンヒルズのメインストリートを抜け、郊外へ向かう。その間、少年は澄ました顔で楽しそうに車に揺られていた。  
　その彼を見て、スタイルズはふと思い出す。  
「なあ、お前きのう俺の部屋に来たのか？」  
「ああ、行ったよ。きみが怖い目に遭っていたから」  
「どうしてそれが分かったんだよ？」  
「ぼくにはきみのことなら何でも分かる」  
　彼は余裕たっぷりで微笑んだ。まるで恋人に対する態度みたいだ、とスタイルズは思った。けれど彼の態度は虚勢や演技ではなく、心からそう思っているのだということが伝わってくる。それに実際こうやって彼の隣にいると、スタイルズの自分の心の中を何もかも見透かされているような気分になった。見透かされているのに、それが妙に心地よいと思った。まるで彼と自分が少しずつ同化してゆくような気がした。  
　こんな気分になったのは初めてのことだった。唯一無二の親友スコットといるときでさえも、こんな風に感じたことはなかった。スコットとは、幼い頃から長い時間をかけて今の関係を築いてきた。喧嘩や行き違いなんてありふれすぎて数えることもできない。スコットはスタイルズに対しておざなりな態度のときもあったし、スタイルズはいつもスコットにお節介を焼きすぎた。スコットとスタイルズは、リアルな関係だった。スコットはスーパーナチュラルなパワーを身に着けたけれど、スコットとスタイルズの関係は今でも生身のものだった。だからスコットといるときは、何もせずとも分かってもらえるなんてスタイルズは思ってもいなかった。スコットにはちゃんと話をするのが癖になっていた。まあ、ちょっと喋りすぎるきらいはあるかもしれないが。  
　けれど、この彼といるときはそんな努力をする必要がなかった。本人の言うとおり、まったく話をせずとも何でも分かってもらえている、という不思議な感覚があった。  
　それをどう表現してよいか分からなくて、スタイルズは苦笑いする。  
「なんだよ、変な奴」  
「変でもいいさ。きみはぼくで、ぼくはきみだ」  
「やっぱり変な奴」  
　二人はあてどなくドライブを続けた。彼はスタイルズにスコットやリディアの話をした。スタイルズが誰のことを好きか、彼はやっぱり知っていた。  
「スコットは……パワーを身に着けたんだろ。もう君とは違う世界に行ってしまってるんだ。今まで彼にとっては君が必要だったかもしれないけど、君が彼にやってあげられることはもうあまりないかもしれないね。君はとても優秀だけど、でもごく普通の人間だから」  
「……」  
「あの彼女も、たぶん何らかの力を持ってる。スコットと違って生まれつきのものだろうね。あれだけの秀才なのもその証明かもしれない。君の役に立つこともあるかもしれないけど……でも、それだとますますあの子は遠くなっていくかもしれない。君はあの子のことが好きなんだろ？」  
「うん……」  
「でもたぶん、今のままじゃ、彼女は君のことを振り向いてくれない」  
「……」  
　スタイルズは図星を突かれた気がして黙り込んだ。リディアに対する片思いは年季が入っているし、スコットなんかにそのことをからかわれることには慣れているけれど、こうやって容赦なく指摘されるのは堪えた。スコットが狼になってから、ごく少しずつだけどリディアとの距離が近づいている気がしていたからなおさらだ。けれど、彼の言うことはもっともだと思った。スタイルズがずっと感じている焦燥感は、彼らにまつわるものなのだろう。  
　耳の痛い話題であっても、自分の内面と話ができた気がして、スタイルズにはいつにない充足感があった。二人きりの密室だったからなのだろうか。このあいだ学校の食堂で話をしたときよりもずっと心地よいと思った。  
　夜になってスタイルズの家に前に戻り、ジープを停めて彼に訊く。  
「おいお前、家はどこなんだ？送るぜ」  
「いや、ここで降ろしてくれたらいい。今日は楽しかった。また会いにくるよ」  
　彼はそう言ってにっこりと笑い、慣れた手つきでシートベルトを外した。がたんとドアを開けて車から降り、またドアを閉めたと思うと、気がついたときには彼の姿は消えていた。スタイルズはドアガラス越しにその様子を眺め、首をひねった。夜といっても家の前には街灯もあるし、空はまだそこまで暗くはないのに、彼はまるで夜の闇に溶けてしまったようだった。そしてまた、彼の顔を思い出せなくなっていた。

 

　その日以降も、「彼」はスタイルズの前に神出鬼没に現れた。学校の空き時間、放課後のロッカールーム、学校の駐車場までの道、スコットの家へ行く途中。そのたびに彼はスタイルズと話をしたがり、スタイルズも魅入られるようにそれに応えた。彼と話をすることはスタイルズに取って欠かせない日課のようになっていった。そして何度会っても、スタイルズは彼の顔を覚えることができなかった。  
　最初に彼に会ったときのように、スコットは彼の存在にまったく気づいていなかった。学校でスコットと一緒にいるのに、スタイルズが「彼」とだけ話をしていても、不審に思っていない様子だった。スコットの中では、その時間もスタイルズとスコットは別の話をしたことになっている。それはスタイルズにとっても奇妙なことのはずだったけれど、深く追求しようとは思わなかった。何でも知りたがりのはずなのに、そんな気になれなかったのも、今にして思えば不思議なことだった。  
　「彼」は毎回のようにスコットのことを話題に出した。彼から見たスコットは、友人や家族だけではなく、もはやビーコンヒルズ全体のことを守ろうとする強いリーダーとしての狼人間だった。それはスタイルズが感じているのと同じ「スコット像」だった。  
「スコットはあんなに強くなったんだ。この高校のことだけじゃなくて、もっと大きな世界を見ている。それに、アリソンもいる。スコットには彼女がいれば、きっともう怖いものもないんだろうね」  
「あいつがアリソンに会えるようにずっと段取りしてやってたのは俺だぜ」  
「スコットは君のことをそういう形では必要だったんだろうけど……」  
　彼はどこか言葉を濁した。まるで、今は違う、と言いたいかのように。スタイルズは少しむくれる。  
「なんだよ、俺も狼になればいいのかよ」  
「狼になったって、スコットのベータになるだけだよ。結局いまの関係と同じだ。それに、君はスコットに近すぎる。近すぎたと言うべきかな。今のスコットにとって、君がベータになることはあまりいいことじゃない気がするんだ」  
「ふうん……まあ、俺は別に狼になりたいわけじゃないけどな」  
　スタイルズは言い訳のように言う。  
「知ってる。それが賢明だと思うよ。君には君にしかできない役割があるはずだから」  
「何だよ、それは？」  
「うーん、それはぼくもまだ分からない。でも、スコットから少し離れてみることで見えてくるかもしれないね。今のままじゃ君にもスコットにもあまり良くないと思うんだ」  
　彼は毎回のように、そんなことを言った。それはやっぱりスタイルズの内心と近いもので、自分の気持ちを言語化してもらったようなものだった。だから、スタイルズは彼と話をするたびに、スコットと精神的な距離を置くようになっていった。リディアに対してもそれは同じだった。

　「彼」とそんな話をすることがいつも心地よかったのだろう。スタイルズは「彼」と離れると少しずつイライラするようになっていった。スタイルズは、「彼」が自分の前に現れてくれることを望んでいると知りつつあった。じりじりしたその気持ちはまるで恋のようだった。何度会っても顔も覚えられないのに、「彼」と話をすることはスタイルズにとってそれだけ重要だったのだろう。  
　それに加えて、スコットたちに対する畏怖の気持ちが増幅するようになっていった。やっぱり「彼」の言うように、自分がスコットと一緒にいることで、スコットを傷つけてしまう。スコットの前ではおくびにも出さなかったが、スタイルズの中でそんな気持ちが膨らんでいき、スコットと一緒に過ごしていても精神的な距離はますます開いていった。

 

　そんなある夜のこと。  
　一人、自室のベッドで愛用の枕に顔をうずめてうとうと眠ろうとしていたスタイルズは、人の気配を感じてぼんやり目を開けた。父でもないし、たまにこっそり忍び込んでくるスコットでもない。たぶんあの少年でもない、まったく知らない人間の気配。しかも複数人だ。大人の男たちだろうか。その人たちは足音を立てることに躊躇していない様子で、ガヤガヤと話をしている。それに気づいたスタイルズは慌てて起き上がり、抗議の声を上げた。  
「な、何だよお前ら！」  
　スタイルズの声など聞こえなかったのだろうか、その者たちはベッドに起き上がったスタイルズの腕を両側から捻り上げるように押さえつけた。そのままスタイルズを立ち上がらせようとする。  
「痛てえな！何だよ、おい！」  
　叫んでも、男たちはまったく答えることなくスタイルズの身体を引っ張り上げ、部屋の外へ連れ出そうとした。抵抗しようにも、数人がかりではスタイルズにはどうしようもない。  
「おい、助けてくれよ、親父！」  
　一階にいる父に向かって声を張り上げる。今日は夜勤ではない父とはさっきも一緒に夕食を摂った。スタイルズが男たちに「連行」されて一階まで降りると、リビングで新聞を読んでいたらしい父はちらりとスタイルズのことを見た。しかし父は、必死で助けを求めるスタイルズにも、見知らぬ男たちが家に入り込んでいることにも、特に表情を変えることなく再び新聞に目を落としてしまった。スタイルズはそのまま玄関から家の外まで連れ出され、外に停められた見知らぬ大きな車に押し込まれる。  
「親父……！なんでだよ、助けてくれよ……！」  
　スタイルズは信じられない思いだった。十年近く前に母親を亡くして以来、父は必死でスタイルズを育ててくれていた。普段から落ち着きがなく夜もしょっちゅう出歩き、果ては父親の仕事にまで首を突っ込むスタイルズを育てるのはさぞかし大変だっただろう。それでも父はいつでもスタイルズのことを一番に考えてくれていた。幼い頃から精神的に安定しているとはいえず、夜になると泣いたりうなされたりすることも多いスタイルズを、いつでも優しくなだめてくれた。高校生になった今でもだ。それに職業柄もあり、危ないことがあればいつでも駆けつけてくれる正義感の強い人のはずなのに。俺がこんなことになっているのに、どうして無視などするのだろう。  
　父の様子がショックだったからだろうか、車に乗せられてからは抵抗する気力が湧いてこなかった。両脇を二人の男にがっちりと固められたまま車は走り出す。暗い夜の街に入り、車はすぐに停まった。そこはスタイルズもよく知る場所だった。  
「なんで警察だよ？」  
　頭に浮かんだことを思わずそのまま口に出す。こいつらはスコットたちと戦うべきモンスターか何かではないのか？だとしたら警察に来るのはこいつらにとって不利になるのではないか？それとも警察署を制圧するつもりなのだろうか？そもそもなんで警察なのだろうか？  
　しかし男たちはスタイルズを連れてそのまま警察署へ入っていった。スタイルズとはすっかり顔なじみになっている（とはいえ普段のスタイルズの所業からしてあまり友好的とはいえないが）父の部下である警察署員たちも、父と同じようにスタイルズのことをちらりと見るだけで、何も言おうとはしなかった。  
「なあ、おい！何なんだよ！俺が何をした！？」  
　スタイルズは再び声を荒げたが、男たちはためらうことなく檻のある留置所へ向かい、スタイルズをそこへ放り込んだと思うとすぐに鍵を閉めてしまった。鍵の閉まるガチャガチャという金属音は、自分が一人でこの中に入れられてしまうとずいぶん冷たく感じるものだとスタイルズはちらりと思った。  
「なあ、親父を呼んでくれよ！いったい俺が何をしたっていうんだ！お前ら何か喋れよ、なあ！」  
　スタイルズは鉄格子にしがみついて叫んだ。スタイルズをここまで連れてきた男たちはいつの間にかいなくなっていた。唾を飛ばし、声を限りに叫んだが、デスクで仕事をしているらしき警察署員たちはスタイルズのことに見向きもしない……

　……そこで目が覚めた。

　スタイルズは留置所ではなく、自宅のベッドの上にいた。  
　全力疾走を続けた後みたいな速い動悸がして息が苦しい。過呼吸を起こしたときを思い出す。横になっているのにぐるぐると目眩がする。シーツがぐしょ濡れになるほど汗をびっしょりとかいていた。  
　何が起きたんだ。俺はいきなり警察に連れて行かれて、親父も助けてくれなくて、それで……  
　自分が夢を見ていたことにスタイルズはやっと気づく。現実との区別がつかないくらいにリアルな夢だった。スタイルズは頭を抱えた。なんでこんな夢を見たのか。それでもきっと、まだ夢でよかったのだろう。  
「何だよ……夢かよ……」  
　そう口に出して呟いてみて、スタイルズは喉がめちゃくちゃに痛いことに気づく。まるで叫び続けたかのようにひりひりとかすれ切っている。ベッドに入る前はそんな気配はまったくなかったのに。  
（叫んでたよな……夢の中でも……）  
　そう思い当たってゾッとした。  
　今までも夢を見てうなされ、叫ぶことはよくあった。そのたびに父はスタイルズを抱きしめ、落ち着くまで声をかけてくれていた。けれど、今日はそうしてくれた様子はなかった。たったいま見た夢の中と同じように、父は今夜は家にいるはずなのに。  
　だから、さっきの夢はまるで本当にあったことみたいな気がした。単にリアルな夢というだけではない、現実味があった。まだ動悸は収まらない。ますます呼吸が苦しくなる。スタイルズはベッドの上で身体を丸めてぎゅっと目をつぶった。落ち着けスタイルズ、これは夢だ。夢だったはずだ。そう自分に言い聞かせる。

　そのとき。スタイルズの頭の中で声がした、ような気がした。  
　いや、頭の中からではない。空気を震わせ、耳から脳へ直接聞こえてくる声。  
　それはいつか、深い森の中で出会った化け物の出す音だった。  
　あのときの恐怖感が蘇る。ただでさえパニック状態だったところにそんな声が聞こえ、スタイルズは慄いてがばっと身を起こした。  
　すると、目の前にその化け物がいた。  
　あの白い布で覆われた化け物が、スタイルズの頭の中に入り込もうとしていた。どうしてだかは分からないが、スタイルズにはそれが分かった。強烈な「気」がスタイルズを襲っている。悪意と憎悪がほとばしる。あのとき感じたよりも、もっと強いものだ。それに乗っ取られる。怪物が自分の中に入り込み、乗っ取ろうとしている。スタイルズの身体と脳は、それに必死で抵抗しようとしている。そんなもの受け入れたくない。俺は俺だ。入ってくるな。

「……やめろ！！やめろ！！」  
　スタイルズはかすれた喉を振り絞って必死で叫び、ベッドを降りてその怪物に殴りかかった。腕を振り回し、近くにあるものを手当たり次第に投げつける。もともと部屋も暗く、何がどこにあるのかなんてまったく見えていなかった。ラクロスのクロスと思われるもので殴りつけると、怪物は少しだけ怯んだようだったが、クロスは根元から簡単に折れてしまった。スタイルズは手元に残った柄を投げ捨て、たまたま手に触れた別の棒状のものを手に取る。それでもういちど怪物に殴りかかった。  
「なんだよ！やめろよ！入ってくるんじゃねえよ！」  
　スタイルズは狂乱状態になって叫び、そして力まかせに棒で殴り続けた。スタイルズの顔は汗と涙でぐちゃぐちゃだった。両腕が痺れてきても、気にせずに棒を振り下ろし続けた。  
　気がつくと、スタイルズが殴りつけていた者は床に倒れていた。あの強烈な憎悪が入り込んでこようとする感覚はいつの間にかなくなっている。はあはあと息を弾ませながらスタイルズは棒をカランと床に落とした。腕が痛くて、もう持っていられなかった。  
「……」  
　ベッドの脇の床には血溜まりがあった。その中にうつ伏せに倒れている者の頭部は血にまみれている。そのとき。  
「どうしてぼくを殺すんだ？」  
　そう声が聞こえた気がした。しかしもういちど床を見ると、その者はまったく動かなくなっていた。その声を聞き、その姿を見て、スタイルズはふと疑問に思う。あの、白い布を巻いた怪物ではない？ごく普通の人間に見える……それに気づいて、スタイルズは息を呑んだ。  
「……う、嘘だろ」  
　倒れているのは、あの少年だった。いつも神出鬼没でスタイルズの元に現れていた彼。俺は、こいつを殺したのか……？  
　スタイルズは自分の手のひらを見た。手も、服も、返り血と思われるもので真っ赤に染まっている。倒れている彼のそばに落ちているのは、やはり血まみれの野球のバットだった。小学生のときに使っていたスタイルズの持ち物だ。  
　これで、殺したのか。怪物ではなく、あの彼を。俺はなんということをしてしまったのか。  
　部屋は先ほどまでの狂乱が嘘のようにしんとした静けさに満ちていた。外は風もなく、窓は閉まり、狼も出没しないであろう穏やかな月明かりがカーテンの隙間から射す。頭の中から声も聞こえてこない。けれど、床には血まみれの死体。怪物ではなく、少年の。  
　スタイルズは呆然と立ちすくんだ。

　もう、限界だった。  
　夢なのか現実なのか分からないことに翻弄され続け、しまいには人まで殺した。  
　スタイルズの精神はもう限界だった。何をどうしていいか分からない。考えようとも思わなかった。体当たりするようになんとかドアを開けて、死体の残る自室を出る。自分がどうなろうと、もうどうでもよかった。

　スタイルズはふらふらと階段を降りる。身体に力が入らなくて、手すりを掴むこともままならない。何度も段差を踏み外しそうになる。  
「スタイルズ、どうした？」  
　あと数段を残したとき、物音を聞きつけたのか、父が階下から心配そうに顔を覗かせた。その顔を見ても何も感じることができない。親父だ、と事実だけを認識する。父の顔を見たその瞬間、スタイルズは目の前が真っ白になり、自分の身体が高いところからふわりと落ちていくような気がした。父の声がかすかに聞こえる。

　スタイルズの記憶はそこで途切れた。

 

 

　ガヤガヤとした喧騒が壁を隔てた向こうから聞こえ、独特のにおいも感じる。スタイルズがゆっくり目を開けると、家のものよりも高い天井がぼんやりと見えた。  
「お、スタイルズ、起きたか」  
　頭の上から見慣れた顔が覗き込んでいる。親友が、普段と変わらない様子でスタイルズに笑いかけていた。なんだか懐かしい、と彼の顔を見て思った。ずいぶん久しぶりに会ったような気がした。  
「スコット……」  
「大丈夫か？検査では異常ないって聞いたけど、丸一日寝てたから」  
「寝てた……？」  
　そういえば。そもそも俺はどうしてここにいるのだろう。たぶんここはビーコンヒルズ病院だろう、とはっきりし始めた視界でスタイルズは考える。スコットのママが勤めているし、自分も事件のことでしょっちゅう出入りしている場所だ。見覚えのある病室やベッド。ここで寝ていたのか。丸一日？  
「お前の家で階段から落ちたって聞いたぞ。昨日の今ごろな。それで気絶して、ぜんぜん目を覚まさなかったって。親父さんすごく心配してたけど、夜勤だから出ていったんだ。それで僕が代わった」  
「ああ……」  
　スコットの説明で次第に記憶が戻り始め、スタイルズはまた目まいがしそうだった。自分が最後に家の階段にいた記憶はあった。その前に、自分の部屋で起こったこと。あのとき、俺はバットで人を……  
　スタイルズはのろのろと自分の両手を持ち上げた。たしか、この両手で人を殺した。バットを握った感触を手がまだ覚えている。あのとき、血がべったりとついていたはずだった。スタイルズが広げた手のひらにおそるおそる目をやると、それはきれいなままだった。こびりついている様子もなかったけれど、病院で拭き取られたからかもしれない。  
　スタイルズは重い身体をゆっくりと起こした。階段から落ちたときにあちこち打ったからか、単に一日寝ていたからか、身体中の筋肉がきしむのが分かって顔をしかめる。たくさん眠ったのだろうが、まだ疲労はずいぶん残っている気がした。いま着せられている服は入院患者用の病院着だった。スタイルズはスコットに訊いた。  
「俺の服あるか？ここ来るときに着てたやつ」  
「たしかあったはず……これか？」  
　畳まれたシャツとパンツを受け取り、やっぱりおそるおそる広げた。何の変哲もない白地のTシャツとチェックの上着、それからジーンズ。あのときたぶん、この服を着ていたはずだ。けれどそれらの服は、あまりきれいとはいえないまでも、やはり血の跡などまったくついていなかった。  
　どういうことだろう、とスタイルズは深く息を吐いた。  
　逮捕される夢を見ていたのを覚えている。リアルだったけれど、それは夢だった。その夢から起きたときに、俺は人を殺したはずだった。それさえも夢だったというのだろうか。いくら考えても分からなかった。いや、頭でも打って、まだ記憶が混乱しているのかもしれない。  
　そんなスタイルズの様子を見て、スコットが首をかしげた。  
「その服がどうしたんだよ？」  
「……いや、なんでもない。なあスコット、家に帰りたいんだけど。帰ってもいいのかな」  
　スタイルズは弱々しくそう言った。これ以上ここにいたら、気絶する前みたいにまたパニックを起こしそうな気がした。  
　スコットにあのときのことを相談することはできないと思った。いま服を見ても血痕などはなかったし、あの少年のことをスコットが知らないのは分かっている。そんな状態で一から順序立ててスコットに説明してもとうてい信じてもらえないだろうし、スコットに自分の頭がおかしくなったと思われるのも嫌だった。これ以上スコットに自分が必要とされないようになるのが怖かった。それはほとんど本能的な恐怖だった。だからとにかく一刻も早く自分の部屋に帰って、死体があるのかどうかをこの目で確かめたかった。  
「うん、起きたら帰っていいって母さんが言ってた。お前、携帯あるか？親父さんに連絡しておこうか？」  
「ああ、携帯はたぶん家だから、頼む」  
「分かった。じゃあ、母さんに車借りられると思うから送ってやるよ」  
「うん」  
　夜中なのに付き添ってくれて、家まで送ってくれるというスコットには感謝していたが、ろくに礼も言えなかった。スタイルズはベッドを降りて自分の服に着替えた。この服には血がべったりと付いているような気がして着るのが嫌だったが仕方がない。家に着くまでの車の中、スコットは何度もスタイルズを気遣ってくれていたが、スタイルズは何か喋る気力がほとんど起こらなかった。

 

　家の前でスコットと別れ、一人で真っ暗な家に入る。身体はだるかったが、取るものもとりあえず息を切らせて自分の部屋へ駆け上がり、バタンと扉を開けた。  
　───死体は、なかった。  
　そこには最初から死体は存在していなかった。誰かが隠蔽したわけでもない。スタイルズにはそれが分かった。  
　普段通りにくしゃくしゃのベッドメイク。あいつを殴りつけて折ってしまったはずのラクロスのクロスは無事だったし、血まみれだったはずのバットも、小学生のときにボールを打った黒ずんだ跡をつけたまま立てかけられている。カーペットは長年使っているくすんだ色で、そこにあったはずの血溜まりもまったく見られなかった。  
　もちろん、死体もなかった。

　スタイルズは突っ立ったまま一人、首を横に振った。安心したのか、ますます混乱したのか、やっぱりもう分からなかった。身体に力が入らない。とにかくもう寝よう、と思う。いろいろなことがありすぎて、一日じゅう病院にいて身体も埃っぽくて、疲れ切っている。シャワーを浴びて、「汚れた」服を着替えて、慣れた枕で眠りたかった。  
　なんとかシャワーを浴び、よろよろと眠る準備をしたスタイルズは、そのままベッドに倒れ込み、泥のように眠りについた。もう、誰にも眠りを邪魔されたくなどなかった。

 

 

　しかし。やはり、というべきだろうか。スタイルズは、きちんと眠らせてはもらえなかった。

　スタイルズは、自分の頬が何かに撫でられている感触で目を覚ました。誰かの手。その手は優しく、スタイルズの頬や額を撫でる。まるで愛情が伝わってくるような、温かい手、滑らかな動き。心地よい感触だと思った。誰の手だろうか。父のものではない。母のものは覚えていない。恋人はいない。誰かがここにいるのだろうか。スタイルズは呻いた。  
「う……」  
　ゆっくり目を開けると、夜の闇の中にはあの少年がいた。スタイルズに寄り添うように横になり、愛おしそうな表情でスタイルズを撫でている。もはや、どうしてここに、とは思わなかった。撫でられると気持ちがよくて、スタイルズはもういちど目を閉じて呟く。  
「……お前、生きてたのか」  
「ぼくは、死んだりしないよ」  
「俺がお前を殺したと思ってたんだ……」  
「そうだったのかもしれないね。でも、生きてるだろ、こうやって」  
　いつもみたいに曖昧なことを言われたけれど、スタイルズは頷く。たしかに、「彼」は肉体を持ち、体温を持っているように感じた。彼はスタイルズの上半身を包み込むように抱きしめ、頬や唇にくちづけを落とした。彼の身体の重みと、唇の濡れた感触は、スタイルズに今まで感じたことのない身体の疼きをもたらしつつあった。  
「ねえ、スタイルズ。ぼくはきみを抱きたい」  
　少年はスタイルズの耳元でそう囁いた。そんなことを言われてもすでに困惑はしない。「彼」にベッドの上で抱きしめられ触れられているのは温かくて気持ちがよかった。スタイルズは同性に限らずセックスの経験はなかったが、いろいろな波に飲み込まれている今、もうそのまま流されてゆこうと思った。  
「うん……分かった……」  
　スタイルズが同意の返事をすると、彼は黙ってもう一度スタイルズの唇を自分の唇でふさいだ。  
　その感触はスタイルズにある出来事を思い起こさせた。初恋の人とキスをした記憶。愛情からではなく、あれはほとんど医療行為ではあったけれど、それでも彼女がスタイルズを助けるためにしてくれたこと。  
　けれど今しているこのくちづけは、あのときとは違う、とスタイルズは思った。  
「何も思い出さないで。あのときとは違うんだ」  
　スタイルズの心の中を見透かしたように、同じセリフを彼が言った。触れ合った唇の隙間から、彼の舌が侵入して、スタイルズの舌にそっと噛みつき、上顎や歯列を舐める。たしかに、あのときとは違った。初めての感覚に背筋がぞくりと震え、吐息が漏れる。  
「いい声だ。その感じ」  
　彼はスタイルズの腰を抱き寄せ、自分の足と絡ませた。彼の下腹を押しつけられ、男に抱かれるとはこういうことなのかと、その硬さを感じながらスタイルズはぼんやりと思った。その間も彼はスタイルズの着ていたスウェットをやすやすと脱がせ、上半身の肌を晒したスタイルズの鎖骨に舌と歯を這わせた。スタイルズは抵抗はしなかったが、自分から彼の愛撫に応えるだけの気力もなく、彼のなすがままにさせていた。それでも、鎖骨から胸や脇腹、腹や腰とあますことなく口づけられ、次第に息が上がってくるのが分かった。  
「……ん、あっ、……あっ」  
「気持ちいい……？声を我慢しなくていいからね」  
　スタイルズが声を必死でこらえようとしているのが彼には分かるのか。彼はそう言ってスタイルズのズボンも剥ぎ取った、柔らかいズボンと下着はするりとベッドの下に投げ捨てられ、スタイルズは生まれたままの姿を夜にさらした。心細くなったところで、ふるりと硬くなりつつあるものを握り込まれる。  
「ひ、あっ……」  
「……大丈夫、すべてぼくに任せてくれればいい」  
　思わず悲鳴に近い声を上げたスタイルズに、あくまでも彼は優しく囁きかける。そして彼はスタイルズのものを口に含んでしまった。口腔内の生温かいぬめりに包まれ、性器はみるみると力を持ってゆく。その舌先はスタイルズのどこが快感を覚えるかよく知っているようだった。それから彼の指はスタイルズの後ろを弄り始める。前と後ろを同時に触られ、スタイルズは思わず腰が跳ねそうになる。  
「ちょっ、待てっ、あっ……あっ、そんなっ……」  
　身をよじろうとしても、彼は何も言わずに執拗な水音を立ててますますスタイルズを咥え込み、身動きを許さないかのように顎の動きを早めた。前への刺激で後孔も彼の指を少しずつ受け入れつつある。くそっ、もう無理だ、と思った瞬間。  
「あ……も、いくっ……！あ……あ……」  
　たまらずスタイルズは上半身を仰け反らせて精を放つ。下腹がふるふると震え、その震えが全身を内側からゆっくりと貫く。手や足の指先まで震えている気がした。しゃくり上げるような呻き声が自分の喉から漏れているのは分かったが、唇も震えていて声を止められなかった。経験したことのない快感に、スタイルズはぐったりと身を投げ出す。  
「ふふ、きれいだね、スタイルズ。でも、まだこれからだから」  
　絶頂に身を震わせるスタイルズを見下ろし、彼がそう言ったのがかすかに聞こえた。

　まだこれから、と彼が言ったのに嘘はなかった。彼はまだぐったりとしたままのスタイルズの腰を持ち上げ、秘所を巧妙にひらいてゆく。前で達したばかりとはいえ、スタイルズにそんな経験などあるわけがなく、本来は固く閉ざしたままの場所のはずだった。けれど彼の手や口は何らかの奇妙な力を持っているのではないかと思われるほどに、少しずつ、しかしあっさりとスタイルズの後ろを犯していった。  
「……ふ、ぁ、……なに、それ……」  
　今まで自分でも触れることなどなかった内臓器官に彼の指が少しずつ侵入してゆく。そのたびに身体の内側に刺激がもたらされるのが分かり、スタイルズは戸惑いの声を上げた。といっても声もかすれ切り、ほとんど声にならなかったが。身をよじる力も残っていなかったから、触れられた箇所はますますひくつき震えた。  
　彼はさっきまでとうってかわってあまり喋らなかった。  
「んっ……」  
　時おり彼の息遣いがスタイルズの内腿にかかり、その熱さは彼がスタイルズの身体に夢中になっていることの証のような気がした。精を散らしたばかりの性器も彼のもう片方の手で握られ、もう片方の彼の指がスタイルズの奥のギリギリまでを弄る。  
「っあん……ひ、いっ……」  
　射精とはまったく違う種類の快感に襲われ、スタイルズは甲高い声を上げた。びくびくと電流が背骨を貫いた気がした。  
「ここが、いい？」  
　顕著に反応したスタイルズの姿を見たからか、彼は顔を上げて、スタイルズの唇にくちづけをした。スタイルズはそれをただ受け止める。ねっとりと重たいキスは、スタイルズの思考能力をますます奪ってゆくものだった。彼が張りつめたものをスタイルズの後孔にあてがってくるのが分かった。ぼんやりとした視界で彼を見上げると、彼は熱に浮かされたような瞳でスタイルズの顔を見つめていた。  
　彼の切っ先が入ってくると、スタイルズの腰はみしりときしんだ。けれど、不思議なことに苦痛ではなかった。初めてで、そんなものをこれほど簡単に受け入れられるはずがないのに。彼のペニスは少しずつスタイルズの身体を切り裂いてゆき、そして最奥まで達した。やはり苦痛ではない。しかしその重さがもたらす感覚に、スタイルズは失神しそうだった。もう、目を開いていられない。  
「スタイルズ、いい子だ」  
　見下ろす彼がスタイルズの頭を撫で、頬ずりをしたようだった。彼はしっかりとスタイルズの腰を抱え込み、少しずつ律動を始める。  
「やっ、あっ……あんっ……」  
　彼のものは次第にスタイルズの内壁を擦り上げ、ぐちゅぐちゅと卑猥な音を立てる。その音が聞こえるたびにスタイルズの脳はまるで殴られたように火花が散った。あられもない声が自然と漏れた。自分が上げる嬌声と、それと同時にもたらされる恍惚は、まるで現実味がないもののように夜の闇に溶けていく。  
「……あっ、ひ、あっ……ん……っ……！！」  
　絶叫は声にならず、全身を駆け抜けた強すぎるオーガズムにすべて掻き消される。だらしなく口が開き、かろうじて息をつなごうとすると全身がびくびくと痙攣する。

　しかも。そのとき、彼はスタイルズの呼吸を止めようとしていた。本気で、そして意図的に。  
　彼の手は、スタイルズの首筋にかかっていた。渾身の力で、しかし嬉しそうに幸せそうに、彼はスタイルズの首を締め上げていた。彼はスタイルズにオーガズムを与えると同時に、スタイルズに死をもたらそうとしていた。  
　スタイルズには、自分の視界が閉ざされていゆく原因がセックスのせいなのか、彼の意図のせいなのか、もう区別することもできない。彼の手に爪を立てることも、手足をばたつかせることすらできない。できるのは、目を見開き、半分だけ開いた唇をはくはくと震わせ必死で酸素を得ようとすることだけだった。何かがおかしいことにようやく気がついたときはすでに手遅れだった。彼の手はますますスタイルズの気道を潰し、スタイルズはぐったりと全身をベッドに沈めてゆく。それでも、スタイルズは最後の力を振り絞って視界を結ぼうとする。  
　あの少年が自分に手を掛けようとしていることを認識できたのは、最後のほんの一瞬だった。  
「どうして俺を殺すんだ？」  
　そう問いかけたかったが声にはならない。スタイルズの意識は急速に暗い淵に沈んでゆき、そこには絶望だけが残った。  
「た、す、けて……」  
　スタイルズは心の中でそう呟いた。しかしそれは誰にも聞こえるはずがなく、自分の身体が生命活動を止めていっていることをスタイルズは知る。シーツに力なく投げ出された両手の指先が最初にこわばり、そこから順に、手足が冷たく凍りついてゆく。自分の身体が凍ってゆくかすかな音がスタイルズには聞こえていた。死の音だった。それはごく緩やかに全身のすみずみにまで伝わってゆき、内臓も、目や口や舌まで、何もかもをゆっくりと冷たく凍りつかせてゆく。それが心臓にまで達した瞬間、スタイルズは一度だけ全身をびくりと震わせ、そしてその身体は死を迎えた。

　それを見て、彼は満足そうに微笑み、スタイルズの首から両手をやっと離した。彼の下には、次第に土気色になってゆくスタイルズの身体があった。  
「スタイルズ、そう、それでいいんだ」  
　彼は、聞こえるはずのない耳元にそう囁き、目を見開いたままで抜け殻になったスタイルズを愛おしそうに撫でていた。

 

 

　───遠く、遠くから、叫び声が聞こえた。  
　何もかもを、世界のすべてをも切り裂くような叫び声。誰もが耳を塞がずにはいられない。  
　その声は、特別な叫び声だった。大事なことをを伝えるためのもの。大事なものを動かすためのもの。  
　いま聞こえたそれは、スタイルズのための叫びだった。  
　彼女には分かるのだ。スタイルズがこの世から零れ落ちつつあることが。

　彼女の持つ、特別な声は、命を果てさせたスタイルズの元にさえ届いた。  
　スタイルズの身体は死に至っている。心臓は完全に動きを止め、内臓も筋肉も、腐ちてゆく準備を始めようとしている。あの「彼」はそれに満足して、死に装束をととのえるつもりなのか、スタイルズの全身の肌を清め、衣服を優しく着せていた。そしてスタイルズのこわばってゆく身体を憐れむように、しかし愛おしくてたまらないように撫でさすっている。  
　しかしスタイルズの意識の最後の一本の細い糸がこの世から断たれる寸前、あの叫び声がそれを捉えた。

　その声はあまりにも強い。死者さえも引き戻す力があるほどに。  
　スタイルズの生命は、彼女の「声」によって、ゆっくりと引き戻されてゆく。  
　暗闇へ飲み込まれていたスタイルズは、彼女の声を聞いた。  
　懐かしい声。愛しい声。そして特別な声。  
　それを聞くことが、意味のあることなのだ。

　リディア、あのとき君のことを思い出したのは、間違いじゃなかったみたいだ。  
　徐々に光を取り戻してゆくスタイルズの意識の中に、そんな考えが浮かんだ。リディアというのが誰なのか、そのときまだ思い出すことはできなかったのだけれど。

　目を見開いたまま絶命していたスタイルズの瞳に、再び生が宿ってゆく。ごくゆっくりと、「彼」も気づかないほどにゆっくりと。  
　その視界がぼんやりと捉えていったのは、自分にそっくりの少年の姿だった。  
　スタイルズのことを犯し、そして殺した少年。何度会っても顔を覚えることができなかった「彼」。自分以外に見えない存在だった「彼」。  
　それもそのはずだった。「彼」は、スタイルズ自身だったのだ。

　……それでいて、「彼」は、スタイルズではなかった。  
　「彼」は、別の何かだった。邪悪で、醜悪で、おぞましい何か。あのとき深い森の中で会い、スタイルズの部屋で殴り殺した怪物であり、そしてそれともまた違う生命を持った、冷酷で狡猾な生き物。  
　スタイルズの瞳は、その事実をただ捉えた。

「きみはぼくだって言っただろ」  
　スタイルズが自分の存在に気づいたことを知った少年は、唇を歪めてそう言った。少年のその表情は、それまで見たことのない邪気を含んでいた。スタイルズが気づいてしまった今、「彼」はもう、今までの存在とはまったく違うものに成り果てつつあった。  
「違う……ちがう！お前は、俺じゃない！お前は、俺とは違う！！」  
　スタイルズは必死で叫んだ。声が出ていたのかどうかは分からない。けれど、死に物狂いで叫んだ。それは、あの少年に対する初めての抵抗だった。  
「でも、やっぱりきみはぼくから離れられないんだ」  
　ニヤリと、ぬらついた口を光らせて「彼」はそう言うと、スタイルズの目の前からすうっと消えていった。まるで煙のようだった。

 

　それを見届けると、スタイルズはゆっくりと目を閉じた。  
　死の世界ではない、ただ単純な眠りの世界に移行するために。スタイルズは、ただ朝まできちんと眠りたかった。スタイルズの願いはただそれだけで、そしてその願いはようやく叶えられた。

 

　その眠りを通過してしまうと、この夜の記憶と、あの少年にまつわる記憶は、スタイルズの中から次第に薄れていった。しかし、下腹部の鈍痛と首の痣だけはスタイルズの身体にしばらくのあいだ残っていた。

 

　スタイルズの顔をした、スタイルズであり、スタイルズではない何か。  
　それを何と呼ぶことになるのか、スタイルズはほどなくして知ることになる。


End file.
